


Centrifugal

by Lion_owl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e10 The Pontiac Bandit Returns, Fluff, Jake's POV, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seduction, in which jake and sophia never dated or already broke up probably, just a fun idea that popped into my head when i should have been sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Jake tries to arrest Doug Judy (yet again) but it doesn't quite go according to plan.
Relationships: Doug Judy/Jake Peralta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Centrifugal

**TITO RUIZ GIGGLE-PIG OPERATION**

“This next part is like french kissing,” Judy says, passing Jake a screwdriver from Ruiz’s tool kit.

“Got it - jam it in there and move it around wildly,” Jake jokes as he slots it into the ignition.

“I gotta ask, Peralta: do people _enjoy_ that technique?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Jake’s focus is on trying to steal the car, on Ruiz shouting from across the car park that they have ten seconds left; so he doesn’t realise what he’s said, or notice that Judy is staring at him.

“Come _on_ ,” he begs the car to start, letting out a laugh of relief when the engine whirs to life.

“Yeah, I would actually,” Judy says plainly.

“Wait, what?” Jake freezes.

“Okay, let’s go,” Ruiz says in the background; but Jake doesn’t hear him, now that the last sixty seconds are replaying in his mind, and he can feel his face warming up.

“Yeah, I’d like to know if your kissing technique is enjoyable.”

“But I thought you were into Rosa?” he tries to deflect.

“Course I am. Doesn’t mean I’m not into you as well.”

It isn’t unexpected, not really. Judy has spent plenty of time flirting with Jake as well over the course of their two meetings, but Jake always tries to ignore it: if he can convince himself that Judy’s sole focus is Rosa, it’s easier to pretend he doesn’t flirt back, easier to not have to admit to himself that he has _definitely_ imagined it before, kissing Doug Judy.

“Um…” he hesitates. “Do you mean that?”

“If you’re into it, then yeah.”

God, he hates how foolish he must sound. And he can’t believe he is actually sitting here contemplating… _this…_ with his criminal arch-nemesis, of all people.

To his relief, that’s when Rosa appears at his open car door, halting the conversation.

“That was close,” she says. “Well done.”

Rosa, who is utterly unaffected by Judy’s many charms, something that once again leads Jake to be baffled by, and slightly envious of, her.

It takes all of Jake’s willpower to not keep glancing at him on the drive over to Ruiz’s factory, and he’s almost _glad_ when Judy escapes. Almost.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The time before this one that the Pontiac Bandit, aka Doug Judy, was in his grasp and slipped away, it had taken almost a year to find him again.

At least this time, his escape hadn’t been partially Jake’s fault – other than prioritising the capture of Tito Ruiz, but this had been for the right reason: to ensure the success of Rosa’s task force; rather than last time when he had trusted Judy beyond good reason and it blew up in his face.

But he _had_ escaped, and Jake wasn’t expecting to see him again any time soon. He certainly isn’t expecting to see him again only a fortnight later while waiting outside a deli for Charles, who is buying lunch.

Yet there he is: Doug Judy, walking along the pavement, on the other side of the road from where Jake is standing, not appearing to have noticed him.

Jake turns to look inside the deli for Charles, for back-up, but it’s so crowded in there – the reason Jake stayed outside in the first place, despite the cold – that people are pressed up against the door, and Charles is standing all the way over at the counter, engaged in avid conversation with another customer.

By the time he gets Charles out of there, he’ll have lost eyes on Judy.

He’s on his own.

He crosses the road and follows him.

“Doug Judy!”

Judy, who thankfully this time isn’t holding any greasy food he can throw at him, glances up towards Jake, then turns heel and runs, Jake in close pursuit.

He catches up with Judy partway down an alleyway, just as Judy trips and stumbles over some binbags that someone has dumped there.

Jake manages to grab Judy’s arm before he loses his balance entirely.

“Aww, you caught me, that’s sweet,” Judy says, as Jake shoves him back against the brick wall. “Knew you wouldn’t let me fall.”

“What?” Jake creases his brow, pressing his forearm horizontally across Judy’s chest to keep him firmly in place. “No, I’m arresting you. This is me arresting you.”

So why wasn’t he? He should have Judy chest-first against the wall with his hands cuffed behind him by now, but instead Judy’s back is against the wall and Jake’s mind appears to be on the conversation they had in that car.

And, he realises, Judy doesn’t appear to be trying to make a break for it.

“Well, this is cosy,” Judy says after a pause. “I’m not sure if you’re gonna arrest me or kiss me.”

Stupid Judy.

Stupid, ridiculously handsome Judy.

They stare at each other for several seconds, the space between them slowly disappearing. It’s unclear which of them actually closes the gap entirely.

Part of Jake’s brain is yelling at him to stop, that this is wrong, wildly inappropriate; but most of his brain is ignoring that part.

Wrong or not, it feels _damn_ good.

His arm slips from Judy’s chest. He steps forward, pressing himself against Judy, trying to draw every bit of warmth he can from the contact, his hands lingering on Judy’s shoulders.

He is too swept up in sensation to notice his feet moving until his back hits the wall, and when they part, he very slowly realises that Judy has maneuvred them the around so now he has a clear escape path.

“I’m sorry, Peralta. As genuinely delightful as that was, I can’t let you arrest me.” And then he steps away from Jake, and scarpers.

Jake stands there, for an indeterminate moment dazed and breathless, until he manages to get his legs into gear and he sprints out of the alleyway out onto the street, scanning the crowds for any sign of Judy.

But he’s gone.

_Fuck._

He is in _so_ much trouble, he thinks, as he walks back to the deli where he left Charles. Not only because it would be very embarrassing if anyone found out just _how_ Judy managed to escape from him this time; but also because… given the chance, he would probably do it again.

Nobody can know.

“Jake!”

He looks up to see Charles approaching, carrying a bag of food.

“I’ve been ringing,” Charles says. “What happened?”

Jake reaches into his pocket for his phone, and sure enough there are two texts and three missed calls from Charles. “Oh sorry, it’s on silent.”

“Where did you disappear to?”

“I was, er… I thought I saw a perp I’ve been looking for, and I didn’t have time to get your attention. But wasn’t them,” he lies, then turns his attention to the carrier bag before Charles can dissect his statement. “God, I’m so hungry. What did you get me?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/a comment to let me know if you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm also in the midst of writing a longer fic for doug/jake/amy so watch this space :D


End file.
